Kenny Petrovic
Russian |status = Alive |dob = 1956 |pob = Soviet Union |home = Hove Beach, Broker Westdyke, Alderney, Liberty City |family = Unnamed father Unnamed mother Igor (Cousin) Unnamed wife Lenny Petrovic (Son) Unnamed Daugther Unnamed Nephew |affiliations = Petrovic Family (Leader) Faustin Family (Associate) Igor Rami Yalon Brucie Kibbutz Little Jacob Gordon Sargent Juliet Unnamed Kosher girlfriend |vehicles = Cognoscenti Schafter Shamal Comet Turismo Sabre GT Sanchez |businesses = Used Auto Parts & Salvage |gender = M |games = Grand Theft Auto IV |voice = Richard Pruitt |size = 200px }} 'Kenny Petrovic'http://support.rockstargames.com/requests/83793#/satisfaction (Russian: Кенни Петрович) is a character in Grand Theft Auto IV. Background Kenny Petrovic was born in Russia and went to Liberty City for criminal purposes. His father fought the Germans at Stalingrad in WWII, and had not given up to the Germans, but is believed to be dead. His mother appears to be alive and well, and is living in Liberty City, enjoying what America has to offer. When Kenny first arrived, all his income came from shipping American cars back to Russia. After some time in America, he formed his own organization and he became one of the biggest Russian crime bosses in America, if not the biggest. In the meantime another organization was created by Mikhail Faustin. Events of GTA IV The two Russian Mafia organizations seemed at peace, but after Faustin sent Niko Bellic to kill Kenny's son Lenny Petrovic, suspecting him to be a rat, Kenny wanted war with Faustin. Faustin wasn't afraid of Petrovic, and he again sent Niko to steal a truck of explosives and arm it in a Petrovic-owned garage destroying it. Petrovic was prepared for war, but Faustin's second-in-command Dimitri Rascalov wanted to make peace. This deal included Niko killing Faustin. Niko did so and Petrovic didn't eliminate the Faustin Family but instead made an alliance with them. Kenny has several mistresses and girlfriends behind his wife's back. His goons are sent across the city to destroy hot dog stands for his Kosher girlfriend and are forced to escort his mistresses to safe areas away from Petrovic's wife when she discovers his secret lover. He despises the Angels of Death, sending a squad of his gangsters to raid a drug deal they made and sending a goon to destroy the chapter leader's bike, Sexy Charlie. They also blew up one of Kenny's meth labs. His favorite stripper, Juliet was fired for assaulting her manager. Kenny has various alliances with people from all over Liberty City, including Rami Yalon, Gordon Sargent, Little Jacob and Brucie Kibbutz. His last name sounds different during the game. ''GTA IV'' multiplayer Despite his absence in the single player game, Kenny is prominent in the multiplayer aspect of Grand Theft Auto IV. He appears in the multiplayer missions Mafiya Work and Team Mafiya Work. In these missions, the player must obey Petrovic's orders, protect him from rival mobsters and take care of Kenny's "Black List." He also gives orders to players in Car Jack City and Team Car Jack City by having mercenaries steal cars off his wishlist and bring cars loaded with drugs. He also assigns orders in the co-op missions Bomb Da Base II, where the players must bomb a ship, Deal Breaker, where the players must disrupt a drug deal, and Hangman's NOOSE where the players must escort him to safety while fighting off NOOSE enforcers. LCPD Database record |} Mission Appearances ;Grand Theft Auto IV Multiplayer * Deal Breaker * Bomb Da Base II * Hangman's NOOSE Gallery KennyPetrovic-GTA4-Beta.PNG|The beta model of Kenny. Trivia * Interestingly, in the game files there is a model of Frickie Van Hardenburg despite him not appearing in the game. He has dialogue, such as "I am Kenny Petrovic!", indicating that he may have been the original model for Kenny. * "Kenny" is not a Russian name, and Petrovic is a very uncommon Russian surname. It is, however, very common in former Yugoslav countries. "Petrovic" does exist in the Russian language (it is a patronymic, meaning "son of Peter"), and Kenny exists as an Anglicized version of the Russian name Konstantin. * In the Spanish version of the game, Petrovic's database entry lists two arrests for homicide and blackmail, instead of manslaughter and racketeering. References Navigation de:Konstantin Petrovic es:Kenny Petrovic pl:Kenny Petrovic ru:Кенни Петрович Petrovic, Kenneth Petrovic, Kenneth Category:Multiplayer in GTA IV Category:Multiplayer characters Category:Petrovic Bratva Category:Gangsters